Melting Frosty, Frozen Hearts
by Lidia1357
Summary: Jelsa Set three months after Hans is taken to his own country and Elsa is once again Queen of Arendelle. But on the north mountain, something strange spoke to Elsa, and he frightened her. Now, a new person arrives injured to Arendelle, someone with seemingly the same powers as Elsa herself. As the queen gets to know him they both realize they are both in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

Elsa sat at her window, curled up in a ball against the glass. It had been three months since Hans was locked away and the gates were opened. Life was now ascending for the sisters instead of the downward spiral that was their life before. However, Elsa didn't feel completely at ease the way she should have. Most nights, Elsa would slip out of bed and tip toe across the hall and peer into Anna's bedroom. She would always find her sister curled up in her bed, sound asleep, and Olaf sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed with his usual smile. Elsa would breathe a sigh of relief, but it wouldn't ease her fears completely.

Elsa could feel something was coming. Something bad. She could sense it deep in her power, but she couldn't pinpoint what. How could she prepare for a storm when she can't tell what kind is coming or when it will hit? It frustrated her beyond belief. That wasn't all that unsettled her either. There were things that had happened on the North Mountain that Elsa hadn't told a soul. She rested her head against the smooth window as she remembered/

_Elsa_ _was sitting at the edge of the balcony of her ice palace, stroking the smooth surface with a heavy heart. She hated herself. She always had and always would. She had hurt her sister again. This time in a way her powers had nothing to do with. She'd broken her sister's heart. Elsa had done all she could and yet it wasn't enough. Elsa knew it was her fault that Anna was so desperate for love and affection that she was willing to marry a man she'd only just met. Elsa knew that Anna had grown up alone because of her powers, and Elsa hated that this was because of her. Even Elsa's leaving without a word had hurt Anna, she knew. But what else could she do but flee? All of Arendelle were afraid, and so was she. They were better off away from their queen. Anna would become of age and become queen eventually anyway, and in time, they would all heal. Elsa would become nothing but a bad memory._

_A sound caught Elsa's attention, tearing her from her brooding thoughts. She stood and peered intently at the open air. The wind had died and the snow had settled, so there was nothing to block her vision. So why couldn't she see anything?_

_Elsa passed the sound off as falling snow and turned to enter her icy prison when a presence was suddenly behind her. Elsa froze in fright as a voice whispered in her ear._

_"Even alone as you are, you'll never be free."_

_She spun around, creating an icy cage to trap the imposter, but there was nothing to trap! She'd imprisoned thin air!_

_Elsa looked around with worry as something tickled down her face between her brows. She raised her index finger to the spot and then her tongue. Salt. Sweat!_

_Elsa gasp. Sweat? She'd never sweat before! She was unable to feel heat! She'd stood in a summer afternoon and felt nothing! She'd been nervous before and hadn't broken a single bead! So what had just happened?_

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa jumped and fell from the windowsill, hitting her shoulder. She winced and rushed to open the door, "yes Cindra?" She asked breathlessly. Yet another sleepless night it seemed. She hadn't even realized it was dawn.

Elsa's personal servant, Cindra stood with an anxious smile. She must have heard the fall. She was young, barely older than Elsa, with curly blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She curtsied and clasped her hands together with proper manner, "The Ice Master Kristoff is waiting outside the castle. He requests both your and Princess Anna's presence immediately."

Elsa arched an eyebrow in confusion. What could Kristoff need at the crack of dawn? It must be serious. She nodded once. "Send him to the guest room and tell my sister. I will join shortly."

Cindra curtsied again, said "yes Your majesty", and left quickly. Elsa shut her door and rested her forehead against it, pulling her purple, cotton night gown closer to herself. She needed a moment to herself before facing whatever it is Kristoff finds so urgent. Elsa had learned to trust the boy's judgement, and even hoped he and Anna would marry. Elsa approved of him. She could see the two loved each other, but thankfully, Anna didn't feel the need to marry immediately.

Elsa drew a deep breath and waved her hand to transform the simple gown into a pale blue gown. It glittered with snowflakes that decorated the skirt. The royal jeweler had created a new look for the tiara of the Queen, now made of silver made to look like ice crystals growing from Elsa's hair. Elsa loved it and even hugged the elderly man when he presented it to her. Arendelle seemed to be accepting her power instead of fearing it the way they had before. Elsa's hair had hung loose for the night so she only twisted half of it up on the top to hold the crown in before exiting her room. She didn't bother with the grace a Queen should use when walking. No one inside the castle cared about it anyway. Eventually, Elsa planned to break Cindra of her formalities as well. There was no need for it in the castle.

Anna was sitting in the guest room with clear excitement. Anna always did look so excited to see Kristoff, however she never admitted it. It humored Elsa that she was so willing to be open about her love when it wasn't real, but hid it when it was plain as day. Elsa herself had never been in love, so she couldn't even think of a comparison. She'd hid herself well from outside people when she feared her powers, so she never could get close to someone.

Anna spotted her sister and jumped up with excitement. Her violet skirt swept the floor as she stood. "Do you know what he's come for?" She asked with a glowing smile. With a smug smirk Elsa shook her head with her hands clasped in front of her. As if on cue, a servant showed Kristoff into the guest room and left with a small bow. He appeared flushed and clearly hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. His red eyes and the purple smudges under them were telltale signs of that. Elsa frowned and placed a hand against his face.

"Are you ill?"

He shook his head quickly as his eyes nervously moved to Anna and back so quickly Elsa would have missed it had she blinked. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned to Anna. "Would you please find a servant and request a bowl of warm water and a rag Anna?"

Anna nodded with worry in her eyes and took Kristoff's large hand briefly. She swiftly left the room and Elsa crossed her arms as she looked Kristoff dead in the eye. His brown eyes were anxious and nervous, which wasn't a good sign.

"What's going on? It has to do with my sister, so tell me!" Elsa demanded, her mind returning to the worry that had haunted her every night. Kristoff visibly paled and his eyes darted to the door and back. He swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know the first time this was asked it didn't end well, but you know I love Anna," he flushed as he said this and didn't look Elsa in the eye. Her worry dimmed from immediate danger to something that may break Anna's heart. Did Kristoff have to leave?

He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes, "what I'm saying, I mean, what I want to ask is... I-"

"Got it!" Anna rushed into the room. In her haste she stepped on her long skirt and fell forward. Elsa threw her hands up in reflex and froze the water. Kristoff jumped up to catch Anna. The result was a pile of broken ice shards lying around Kristoff who was lying on Anna. Both looked fairly uncomfortable. And of course all that could have happened in that moment did because Olaf chose that moment to enter the room as well. When he did his black eyes seemed to widen to the size of saucers as they landed on the two on the floor. He chuckled and coughed, exiting the room again. Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples. Had she not been trying to get Kristoff to speak in that moment she would have found the situation amusing. However, she needed answers.

"Okay you two, honeymoon's over. What do you need to ask me Kristoff?" She helped the man up then her sister. Both seemed to be wishing the floor would swallow them up.

Kristoff cleared his throat and straightened up. "Actually, it's funny that you mention that, because I would," he glanced at Anna and smiled, much calmer in her presence, "I was going to ask your permission to ask Anna's hand in marriage." He took the now gaping girl's hand with a hopeful expression as he watched Elsa's face carefully.

The queen was, indeed surprised, though she shouldn't have been. The two were inseparable most days, and even when they weren't together Anna had a far off look in her eyes. So Elsa wiped the shock from her face and replaced it with a smile, taking Kristoff's hand in one of hers, and Anna's in her other hand, forming a circle.

"You're already like family, you protected my sister when she had no one else, you did what you could for her, and I personally like you. So how could I say no?" She looked to Anna, who was close to tears, "it's Anna's decision though."

Anna didn't even give Kristoff a moment to ask properly, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed the boy senselessly. Elsa left the room to give them privacy, and to keep her own eyes innocent. This time there really will be a wedding, and Elsa won't run away causing her country to freeze over. She bumped into Olaf, who was waiting outside the door with an amused smile on his face. Elsa grinned and crouched in front of the snowman. "Did you need something Olaf?"

Olaf's dopy grin disappeared as he thought a moment, "I think I did... something about a person who... Oh yea!" He jumped up, startling the queen in his haste, "there's a commotion outside that I thought you should know about."

Elsa frowned and followed the little guy as he waddled down the hall to the throne room. There, indeed, _was_ a commotion. Servants were gathered around someone who was lying on his back. They moved aside for the queen to observe, question of what to do in their eyes. Elsa couldn't answer them. For she couldn't imagine what to do herself. She was frozen in shock at the sight below her. Curled on his side, clearly in pain, was a boy about Elsa's age. His hair was white as Elsa's was and his skin was pale. He wore brown pants that appeared to small and a simple hoodie that was decorated with frost. He was beautiful, but something else was clear.

He was like Elsa.

**I hope this gets me back into writing, I really am trying to anyone who sees that I've began a new story with other, unfinished stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

"Elsa," Olaf lifted his head to whisper in Elsa's ear, "I think you're supposed to say something."

Elsa shook her head once in an attempt to clear it and said, "thank you Olaf," he nodded and let his head down as the queen stooped next to the boy. She rested her hand against his cheek and he moaned in pain. Elsa gasped so quietly no one heard it as her hand brushed against moisture. Her mind flashed to the moment on the North Mountain and her heart raced with panic.

She straightened up in a way that would not suggest she grew up in a castle and turned to the nearest servant. "Please prepare him a room immediately! And someone fetch me a cool, damp cloth!"

Servants scurried this way and that to follow the queen's orders as a couple servant boys carried the boy up the castle steps. They brought hi mto royal chambers wing to a room beside Elsa's. They laid him down on the bed and rushed to fetch the cloth Elsa had requested as the queen followed blindly. Who was he? Where did he come from and why is he sweating if he has the same power as her? He shouldn't be affected by temperature!

They were momentarily alone in the room and Elsa didn't know what to do. She'd never seen anyone with powers before, she wasn't even certain his powers resembled her own. Perhaps anyone with white hair has a magical ability of some sort, perhaps he doesn't even have powers. She could be wrong but who has hair like that? She sat in a chair beside him and brushed his white bangs from his eyes. He winced and his eyes opened quickly. He bolted upright and stood on the bed, nearly knocking Elsa back in the process.

"Where am I? What happened?" His pupils were dilated so widely that there was only a thin ring of blue around them. He spun around, searching blindly and wildly. "Is she okay, where is... where is..." His eyes rolled into his head and the boy collapsed. He'd tangled his feet up in the covers in his panic and he fell over onto the queen. He now dangled off of the bed by his feet, and Elsa was trapped beneath him.

Elsa groaned at her luck as a servant opened the door. Elsa expected a confused and bashful expression, but the elderly woman seemed to understand that this was no laughing matter and helped Elsa haul the boy back into the bed.

"He woke up delirious and stood on the bed, then he fell," she said as they fixed the covers around him. The elderly woman nodded with sadness at the sight and turned to the bowl of water she'd brought up. Elsa placed her hand over the top gently, "I'll do it, you may go."

The servant bowed and exited the room. Elsa sat with a heavy sigh and scooped the cloth from the water, ringing it out. She quickly realized she should have let the other woman do this, for Elsa couldn't control her magic when upset. Her fingers left trails of frost on the cloth. It hadn't frozen solid, so it would have to do. She placed it over his forehead and he jerked against the cold. Elsa pulled back as a reflex and dropped the cloth, it froze as it draped over his face, frosting over. Elsa frowned and picked up the stiff fabric it confirmed that the boy did indeed possess the same powers as Elsa. But now the question was, who is he?

Elsa dropped the icy cloth with a start when she realized he was looking at her. His pale, violet lids were half closed over his icy blue eyes and he was smiling sadly. The smile alone could have broken Elsa's heart, but his words are what really did it.

"I'm dead... aren't I?"

Elsa didn't know what to say, she was stunned to silence by the innocent, and despairing statement. What had happened to him? She wondered this as she asked him, "why do you think that?"

He swallowed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "Because, you can see me."

This confused the queen, but she didn't press him any further. She only stood and exited the room to allow the boy some rest. She bumped into Cindra as she walked to meet her sister and Kristoff. The young girl was holding a large stick in her hands that seemed to hold no significance. When she spotted the queen, Cindra bowed and held it out as if it were a gift.

"Your Majesty, this was found near where the boy was. He was clutching it in his fingers but when they flushed him with warm water he dropped it."

She trusted it into Elsa's hands and quickly dashed down the stairs. Elsa's mind returned to the moment she touched his forehead and thought she'd felt sweat. It was only water!

Elsa sighed and held the strange stick in her hands. Perhaps it had been his walking stick? It didn't appear to be anything special to the naked eye. There were no carvings or decoration that suggested it meant anything more than a random piece of wood. Elsa leaned it against the boy's door without another thought and continued to her hunt to find her sister.

* * *

_Where am I? _Who _am I? And why can't anyone see me?_

Jack had been wondering this for over nineteen years. Ever since he woke up in that frozen lake. All he knows is his name is Jack Frost, and that he has the power to make it snow and bring joy to those who don't even believe he exists. But why? Why exist at all in such a lonely life?

However it doesn't matter now. If someone can see him, he must be dead. Not just someone, she must be an angel! She looked so beautiful, with pale, delicate features and an unmistakeable, mystical glow about her. Jack felt a little groggy simply looking at her.

As his awareness began to sharpen, Jack began to notice that he was in an actual _room_! Had he dreamed her?

He sat up quickly and spun around, realizing that something was missing. What was missing? He lifted the covers, felt his clothes and scanned the practically empty room. What was...

"My staff!" He yelled, leaping from the covers. He twisted the knob of the door and yanked it open, about to bolt for the nearest exit. But it was leaning against the wall beside the door. Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he picked up the stick that channeled his powers. A small layer of frost crystallized over the smooth bark and Jack felt a jolt of energy run through his veins. It was as if a veil had been over his eyes and the contact with his staff lifted it. He realized one vital thing in that moment.

Now he _really_ didn't know where he was!


End file.
